Tears of Heaven
by Esperanza
Summary: Is Irons really gone? Or is he...lingering? Rated for language and a bit of sexual content later. Working off the basis that Irons died in the series finale. Sequel to Flesh Wounds. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:**  Don't own them.  Promise to wash them and put them back exactly where I found them.  Honest.

**Author's notes:**  Well, okay, it took me a year to write this (darn college classes), but it won't take me a year to post it.  Yay.  Sequel to _Flesh Wounds_, doesn't really need to be read for this to make sense, but, hey, if you want to read and review, believe me, I'm not trying to stop you.

**Feedback:**  Craved like good chocolate and pictures of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor from Smallville.

Tears of Heaven Chapter One 

            Athena da Jova stood in front of the bathroom sink, wrapped only in a towel, gazing at her reflection, when two warm hands rested on her pale shoulders.  Gabriel Bowman's face appeared beside hers, his dark hair spilling over her shoulder as he pressed his lips to her collarbone.  His hands moved up to gently encircle her throat, stroking the soft hollow.  The blonde sank back as his lips moved to her ear, his hands tightening slightly.  "Beautiful," he whispered in her ear, and then his voice changed.  "Absolutely beautiful."

            The girl gasped in shock as Gabriel glanced into the mirror to reveal Kenneth Irons' coldly handsome face.  His grip became crushing; she clawed at his hands, but could not break free.  Irons' laughter taunted her, as did the intertwined circles on the back of his right hand…

----------------------

            Athena woke with a gasp, her hand going to her throat.  Her door opened, and she was immediately on her feet, the bracelet on her wrist transforming into a gauntlet with a sword protruding.  "Athena?" A soothing voice asked.

            "Charles?"

            Professor Charles Xavier wheeled farther into the girl's room as she sank onto the end of her bed, her gauntlet returning to its less harmful form.  Burying her face in her hands, she felt him gently place an arm around her nearly bare shoulders.  "Something's wrong, Charles."

            "Yes, I sensed your…discomfort."

            "You mean, you sensed my dream?  Where the love of my life was choking me to death?"

            "Well…yes."

            "I've been having segments of that dream for a week, Charles.  Ever since…"

            "Ever since you heard of Detective Pezzini's bracelet getting stolen, then retrieved."

            "I think something else happened, Charles.  I think Gabriel was possessed."

            "Is such a thing possible?"

            She slanted a glance toward him.  "Knowing me, can you really ask that question?"

            He half-smiled.  "Would you like some cocoa?"

            She shook her head.  "Thank you, but no.  I'm not going to be able to sleep anymore.  You'd better get some more, though."

            "It's not good for you.  And I don't mind."

            "I know you don't, and thank you."

            Nodding, he wheeled out as she padded out to her balcony, staring into the night sky.  There was a soft rustle in the room behind her, and she dropped into a defensive crouch as a darkly-clad figure appeared from the shadows.  The blonde wearily straightened.  "How long have you been there?"

            Ian Nottingham came fully into view.  "The entire night."

            "What, you got bored of stalking Sara and focused on me instead?"  She waved her hand as he opened his mouth to speak.  "I'm sorry, Ian, that was uncharitable of me.  I've been having…"

            "Troublesome dreams?" The dark-haired assassin suggested.

            "And what do you know of my dreams, Ian?"

            "That there are circles within circles."

            "Ian, don't play cryptic.  That's my job."

            He half-smiled.  "Of course, Princess."

            "I'm returning to New York in a week.  Keep an eye on things, will you?"

            "Of course.  Be safe."

            "You, too."  She kissed his cheek.  "Hey, thanks for watching out for me."

            "As always."  He leapt over her balcony and disappeared into the shadows.

----------------------

            "A week?  So next Friday."

            "A week," Ian confirmed.  "Next Friday."

            "Thanks, Nottingham."

            "Of course, Mr. Bowman."

            Gabriel's voice suddenly changed, becoming smoother, with a crisp accent.  "Yes, thank you, my son."

            The phone dropped from Ian's nerveless fingers.

----------------------

            Athena was crouched by her motorcycle when she heard the heavy footfalls behind her.  "Hey, Logan," she said, not looking up from the part she was oiling.

            "Hey."  The rugged mutant crouched beside her.  "So you're leaving soon?"

            "As soon as I get done.  You gonna miss me?"

            "Maybe."

            She smiled slightly, lightly head-butting his shoulder.  "Sure you will.  Who else can you flirt with?"

            "I'll find someone.  I'm resourceful."

            "Undoubtedly."  She cupped with back of his head with her clean hand and brought their mouths together for a quick, soft kiss.

            "I'll miss you."

            "You, too."  She stood and reached for a rag to wipe the oil from her hands.  "Take care of my cars, okay?  Don't let Scott start tinkering.  He does the damnedest things to them."

            "I'll do my best."

            "Thanks."  Shouldering her rucksack, the girl kicked her bike to life.  "See you around, Wolverine.  Tell Rogue to kiss Iceman for me."  Mock-saluting, she drove away.

----------------------

            At first, she ignored the sirens.  This was New York City, after all.  But there were growing louder as she drew closer to the Haven, her club.  Then she saw the flames.


End file.
